A Problem in Manhattan
by dragonbreath88
Summary: After being humiliated by Raph, Mikey runs into a strange group of people who are children of the Greek gods. What will happen to the young turtle as he is taken from his home and placed in the middle of monsters and myth? Takes place after the BLOOD OF OLYMPUS


A Problem in Manhattan

PJO and TMNT Crossover

Prologue

_In the sewers of New York, there was a family, but it wasn't your average family (not that any normal family lived in the sewers, but I digress). It was a ninja family, with four young mutant turtles, and their mutant rat father and sensei. They were practicing with their new weapons, each a different type and color. The eldest Leonardo or Leo (6 years of age) wielded a twin katana, which was covered in blue cloth. The second oldest, whose name was Raphael or Raph (6 years of age), wielded sias which were red. The third oldest, whose name was Donatello, Don, or Donnie (6 years of age), wielded a bo staff, which had a purple cloth wrapped around the middle. The youngest of the four, Michelangelo, or Mikey (5 years of age), had a pair of orange nun chucks, which swung violently. _

_ They were all sparing in their family dojo, set up by Splinter, a ninjutstu rat master and adoptive father of the four. He watched carefully to make sure they did not hurt each other or themselves. The old rat smiled at the joy on each of his sons' faces as they struck blow after blow on the practice dummy. He inhaled deeply and allowed himself to close his eyes for a few minutes. A sudden cry of pain made his eyes snap open to see his second eldest clutch his nose, blood streaming between his three young stubby fingers. He was curled into a ball, as Splinter's youngest son, Michelangelo, tried to apologize to Raphael, saying he didn't mean to hit him. But Raphael only pushed his youngest brother away, while Michelangelo's soft baby blue eyes started to cloud. Splinter knew that it would soon turn into a brawl if he didn't intervene so he stood and quietly walked over there._

_ As if his sons could sense him, they all stopped and looked at him. His face clear of emotions, but his voice commanding an answer, he asked, "What has happened here?" Michelangelo looked down, ashamed and answered before his oldest brother could. _

_ "Sensei, it was an accident! Raph was coming over and I was swinging my new nune chucks around and I accidently hit Raph in the nose." The old rat looked at his youngest son, who was probably around five. He had never been good at lying, nor had he even tried, but Raph seemed to take think that he was. _

_ "YOU LIAR!" The second oldest yelled still clutching his bloodied nose. "You saw me coming and you purposely hit me! You useless idiot! No body wants you around!"_

_ "RAPHAEL!" Interrupted the old master. " That is enough! Apologize to your brother at once!" But the damage had been done. Michelangelo sobbed and he ran out of the dojo. The estranged family heard the slamming of a door in anger, and they all stood there in silence. _

_ "Raphael," the young father said slowly, "you may go to your room and think about what you have done. When dinnertime has arrived, you will apologize to your younger brother. Are we understood?" The uneven tempered turtle just nodded, sniffling like he really didn't mean to hurt his younger brother. Splinter sighed as his class was dismissed for the rest of the day, knowing that dinnertime was a long way off. Little did anyone in that family or a camp full of demigods, that fate had planned a little meeting between them. _

Chapter 1 (Mikey pov)

As I hurriedly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, I tried to wipe my eyes with my free hand, already out of breath from jumping and crying at the same time. I had just run away from home, and it was all because of Raph. It wasn't my fault my new weapons hit him in his big face, although to be fair it felt pretty good. He was always teasing me, taking my crayons and breaking them in two, taking my teddy bear, L'il Splinter, who was clutched in my arms. I never went anywhere without L'il Splinter. Losing my balance on the edge of a business building, I clumsily tried to regain my footing but instead I fell into an empty dumpster with a loud crash.

_Great,_ I thought as I tried to get up, _just what I need. Some humans coming to investigate a loud crash in a creepy alleyway. _I climbed out of the dumpster I fell in when I indeed heard voices, whispering, which caused me to duck behind the dumpster and try to blend in with the shadows.

"Are you sure Percy? I mean it could just be a rat." Whispered a girl. The one named Percy (What does that mean?) didn't say anything, but I imagined him nodding.

"I'm pretty sure Annabeth, I heard something fall into a dumpster. And rats aren't big enough to make that kind of sound," Answered Percy to the girl whose name was Annabeth (I think I liked that name). I heard footsteps approach and tried not to whimper as I heard them slash the garbage bags in the dumpster.

"Yo Jackson! Chase!" Shouted a ruff girly voice, which I assumed was someone coming off the street. "What are you doing here? This was _my_ mission, which was assigned to…. who else…. me!"

"Listen Clarisse," said Annabeth, sounding pretty annoyed, "Chiron assigned _all_ of us to this mission. And your shouting is going to scare and/or attract any monster that is within a fifty mile radius." I heard the girl named Clarisse scoff, and I guessed she rolled her eyes. Taking off my bright orange bandana, knowing it was going give me away, and laying it down beside me along with my shell cell that Donnie made for us, I peaked around the corner of the dumpster to see the most weirdest sight I've ever seen in my life. There were three people, all holding strange weapons, with two of them with their backs to me. The boy had dark black hair and when he turned I caught a glimpse of sea green eyes. In his hand he held a strange sword that had a strange bronze glow to it. The girl to his right had her back to me her back to me, had beautiful blonde hair that rolled down her shoulders in a shower of gold, and she had a small dagger strapped to her waste. In the light of a street lamp I saw she had stormy grey eyes that seem to match Master Splinter's eyes when he sometimes thought about his old life. The girl facing me was really buff looking with stringy brown hair, and brown eyes. She was holding a bronze net (who carries those?), and a spear that seemed to spark with electricity. They all had bright orange tee shirt, and strange armor on, and around their necks, they wore leather necklaces with different numbers of what looked like clay beads.

I tried to breath quietly as I listened in on their conversation, which was getting stranger by the minute.

"Listen, both of you! You may have saved the world and Mount Olympus, but your nothing but a one quest wonder. And the reason that Chiron told me about the creature sightings before you, is because I'm stronger than both of you put together." I sucked in my breath.

_Creature sightings?_ I asked myself. _I hadn't been to the surface in a while but Raph might have, and Master Splinter had taken us up to the junkyards as a treat and for appliances that could be used._

I don't know what happened but a noise behind me made me jump a little, bumping into the dumpster, creating a loud clash. I turned back towards the three people who were all looking in my direction. They slowly moved towards my hiding place, the net girl raising it like she was going to use it. Panicking I jumped out of my hiding place I ran towards a chain linked fence with a hole in it.

"THERE!" One shouted, and taking the risk to glance behind me I saw them running but not as fast as me. I dived head first into the hole and ran as fast as my stubby little legs could carry me. They had to stop and crawl under the hole, and I thanked whomever out there that the hole wasn't big enough.

Pretty soon, I was forced to retreat towards the docks. I hadn't paid attention to where I was going, but for some reason I ended up in Manhattan, the one place Master Splinter warned us to go if we ever got separated in the sewers. That and Brooklyn. I heard three pairs of tennis shoed feet running close behind me. Breathing heavy I ducked between two metal chemical canisters, clutching L'il Splinter close.

_I need back up_, I thought as I tried to find my shell cell, which wasn't there. I LEFT IT BEHIND AT THE DUMSPTER! CRAP! Whimpering and drawing back further into the shadows, I saw the team of the three strange people come to a halting stop.

"Great, it got away." Said Clarisse, sounding a little disappointed. "Man I was really looking forward to some new game in the woods outside camp." The blonde girl rolled her eyes and stared at the river. Her blonde hair was swaying at the wind, which made the river mist a little, making small rainbows when it hit the light of the lamppost. She fished out a coin out of her pocket and threw it into a little rainbow, chanting, "O Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half blood." The rainbow shimmered to reveal a man on horseback; no he was the horse, standing in front of a roaring crowd. He looked at the blonde haired girl like she was his daughter or something.

"Ah, Annabeth," he said and I detected a hint of a British accents, "how is the hunt going?"

"Not well Chiron." Answered Annabeth. "We had the creature but Clarisse scared it off. We lost it near the docks in lower Manhattan." Chiron eyes seemed to gleam, like Master Splinter when he was proud, but they looked like he had seen a lot more in his in life than Sensei.

"It is alright, Annabeth. Come back to camp and we will consult Rachel on it." Said Chiron, who slashed his hand through the rainbow and the image went black. Percy sighed and he kissed Annabeth on the forehead. The young girl looked ready to drop but she seemed to hold it together. The three estrange teens walked off, their footsteps echoing in the night.

After waiting a while to make sure they were truly gone, I carefully got out of my hiding place, glancing at every shadow making sure no one was lurking. Clutching L'il Splinter I walked back the way I came, hoping to find my shell cell, and bandana then my way home.

_Has anyone noticed that I left?_ I asked myself as a noise startled me, making me jump. I shook it off as a cat or a rat hoping it wasn't those teens. _When will they notice that I am gone? Will they even come looking for me?_

Something grabbed the back of my shell, ripping me from my thoughts. I screamed, and violently kicked and screamed, trying to make a connection with a face or something. Some one ripped L'il Splinter out of my hand and I cried out, tears streaming my face. That was the only thing Master Splinter had kept from his past and he gave it to me when I was three.

"NO! GIMME IT BACK!" I wailed as I saw L'il Splinter lying on the ground and getting soaked by the filthy river water. I was shoved into a canvas bag and I completely broke down.

Chapter 2 (Percy pov)

As we left the docks, I glanced back at the teddy bear the creature was clutching in its arm. Clarisse ripped that bear out of its arms, making it cry out, "NO! GIMME IT BACK!" as it was shoved violently by Clarisse into the sack we carried. It's sobbed all the way to Camp, which tore my heart in two. It seemed so young, almost like a child, who made me wonder what a small, innocent creature like that was doing in the middle of Manhattan.

_Yo boss, you all right?_ Asked my Pegasus Blackjack, as we were heading towards Camp Half Blood. Being the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea and creator of the horses, it was easy for me to talk to horses and Pegasi. But Blackjack was almost like one of those mafia characters, which loved donuts.

"Yeah I'm fine, Blackjack. How much longer till we reach Camp?"

_Not much longer boss_. Answered the donut loving Pegasus. _Whatcha got in the sack?_

"Something that is none of your business, Blackjack." I told the egotistically being, my voice sounding a little rude even to my ears. "Just keep flying." Blackjack nickered an okay and continued to fly towards Long Island Sound. Soon the mystical camp for children of the Greek gods came into view, its cabins gleaming in the afternoon sun. My pure black Pegasus landed and immediately campers swarmed Annabeth, Clarisse, and me. Ever since our battle with the earth goddess Gaia, the Romans had been visiting once in a while, which made this place more jam packed than ever.

I spotted Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, with her boyfriend Jason, the son of Jupiter, the Roman personality of Zeus. Leo, son of Hephaestus, who had supposedly came back from the dead and returned to camp a few weeks ago, eyed the bag like he saw candy in it. Hazel and Nico, both children of the God of the underworld, were talking in hushed tones at the edge of the pavilion, with praetor Frank Zhang looking over the crowd. I breathed in the clean fresh air, which was a beautiful fragrance mixed in the smoke from exploding stuff that the Hephaestus kids make. This was my home.

"Percy, how'd it go?" Asked Piper running up to me by pushing everyone else out of the way. I noticed the bag had gone silent and still, which probably wasn't a good sign. Carefully peeking in the bag, I saw that the creature was still alive; it's baby blue eyes as wide as quarters and just staring at me. It had a giant finger in its mouth, and I noticed that it clutched something, probably force of habit from its teddy bear.

"Yeah, it was nothin'" Clarisse butted in. "It barely put up a fight, and it had a stolen teddy bear in its hand but I got the bear back to its rightful owner." Everyone just stared at her like she told them that she just told them that she went down to Tartarus, which Annabeth, Nico and I did not Clarisse by the way.

"Can I see it?" Piper asked. I nodded and carefully handed her the bag. Just when she opened it, the creature jumped out and ran towards Thalia's pine tree, which stood at the border at camp.

"GET IT! GET IT!" Shouted an Ares kid. The small creature was closing in on the tree already, with about half the Apollo and Ares campers on its heels.

The creature nearly made it over the border, before Will Solace from the Apollo cabin tackled it to the ground. When we got there, Will was still wrestling with the creature, and it appeared to be winning. It clawed its way towards the edge of the border before it passed out expectantly.

Will got up, breathing heavily, smiling a little. "Pressure points," he said to all the confused look of the campers. They all nodded, their eyes seemingly transfixed on the small creature, now unconscious. I took in all of it.

It was about the size of a normal toddler, with a shell about the same size. It had three giant fingers, all an inch away from the edge of the Camp border, which was so sad, and three toes. Its brow was furrowed in look of pain, but also fear, probably a nightmare.

"We should take it to Chiron." Requested Jason, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to surround the group. I nodded and motioned Annabeth to pick the creature up. She picked it up with such gentleness and a tear formed in her eye when a small smile appeared on the small creature's face and it snuggled up to her. Wise Girl (my cute little nickname for her) blinked a couple of times and carefully ran towards the Big House, which was Camp headquarters.

Meanwhile…

Splinter hurried over the rooftops towards the location of Michelangelo's shell cell that his third oldest son and prodigy in technology had traced and found in an alleyway. He had disappeared from his room after practice, probably upset at being called a useless idiot by his older brother. On his bed a small piece of paper written in the sloppy handwriting of the young turtle in crayon.

_I'm sory Sensy_, it said. Master Splinter cracked a small smile at his youngest son's spelling, _but being called usless idiot by raf hurt me two badely. I rane awy from hom, and don't kume loking four me. _Immediately the tired father ran out of the room and towards Donatello's laboratory. He was working on the toaster, which Raphael broke early morning prior to his out burst with Michelangelo.

"Donatello, my son, I need you to find Michelangelo. He is missing," the rat master told his son as he looked up. Donatello quickly put down the tools he was working with, and bolted over the computer, barely sitting down before he started to type.

"Alright." He said to his Sensei as he leaned over his shoulder. "I'm tracking his shell cell. It says here that he is in an alleyway on the corner of 53rd Eastman and Laird (couldn't think of any other address) in Manhattan. The sensei nodded and calling out to his eldest son while looking for his staff and a weapon in case he needed to fight.

"Yes Sensei?" Asked Leonardo, bowing like the ever-noble student he was.

"Leonardo, I am going to find your youngest brother. You are in charge until I get back. Do not go up to the surface for any reason. Call Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones to keep you company if you please. I will be back before dinner." And with that he left, leaving no room for argument.

As he approached 53rd Eastman and Laird, his heart was pumping a mass amount of adrenaline to his giant rat body. Before the Kraang mutated him and his adoptive sons accidently, he was just an average ninjutstu master in a dojo in upper Manhattan. While there he had seen and experienced some strange things, and when he occasionally went to Brooklyn, the same things, although slightly different, happened. He had drilled into his sons' young heads two things: not to go up to the surface (with the exception of a few trips to the junkyard with his supervision of course), and never, no matter what, go near Manhattan and Brooklyn.

Now, his youngest son was gone, probably hurt by those people who live there, probably laying in some gutter. There was another thing that could have happened, but Splinter refused to think about it. He couldn't lose any more of his family, but if he did, he wasn't sure he could hold it together.

As he jumped down from the alleyway, he searched everywhere he could think of: in and behind the dumpsters and trashcans. He didn't see him, and panic started to rise in his throat.

Something caught his eye, and he saw Michelangelo's bright orange mask, and his shell cell, lying in the dirty alley water. Gingerly, Master Splinter picked it up, tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, Michelangelo," he muttered as he picked up the now filthy bandana. He held it close to his chest and started to sob. His life had been one misery after another and while he could deal with the fact that his wife and child, Miwa, were in a better place now, he couldn't deal with the fact that a young turtle was out there somewhere getting tortured or Lord knows what else done to him. He dreaded telling the others. How will they react to their youngest brother, the glue that held that family together, being gone? Splinter knew Leonardo would not even tear up, and tell his other brothers it will be all right, and as soon as everyone was asleep, he would weep and sob in the privacy of his bedroom. Donatello would not stop crying until he has passed out from exhaustion and dehydration, and he wouldn't sleep or eat for a couple of days. Raphael's temper would probably be on a shorter fuse as it already is. He would sneak out, sulk in a corner, or just go plain out physical on the practice dummy that Splinter had made. He would get in brawls with the other two, and get in trouble more often.

As he stood, something else caught his eyes. Footprints, with three pairs of tennis shoes, and a pair of three toes footprints. His heart soared as he followed them, seeing how his youngest son had stayed ahead of his captors. He followed them to the docks, where Michelangelo had hidden behind a couple of barrels to hide from whoever was chasing them. He saw his son's teddy bear that he named L'il Splinter. It was lying in a puddle, soaking wet with the dirty water from the river. Michelangelo never went anywhere with out it. He also saw horse prints, which were just stationary.

_Michelangelo was alive_, he thought as giddy as schoolboy. So giddy he almost walked in on a conversation held by two teens. He pulled up his hood that concealed his face and he hoped that those kids would not ask any questions.

He accidentally kicked a tin can, causing a ruckus. The teens turned, pulling out strange weapons.

"Whose there?" Asked one of them. They moved slowly towards where Splinter was.

"Show yourself!" The other one shouted. Keeping his face down, Splinter stepped forward, watching the light from the street lamp. The teens seemed to relax for a moment then suddenly they raised their weapons once more.

"Who are you?" the first teen asked. Splinter breathed in deeply, silently praying to the spirit of Tang Shun to watch over him.

"My name is Hamato Yoshi and I am on my way home to my three sons." That name rolled off the ninja masters tongue. "I have just came from the Bradford dojo, when I heard something. So thinking that some one I rushed over to help. My apologizes young ones." The giant rat in disguise bowed his head in apologetically and the teens looked at each, trying to figure out whether or not his story was true.

"Alright," said one of them, "okay. Stay off the streets. There are strange monsters out here and they are dangerous." Splinter in disguise nodded and walked out of the alleyway.

"HEY!" One of them shouted. He had forgot to hide his tail. They ran after him, shouting in coherent cursing. As soon he rounded the corner and he was sure that they were lost, he bolted towards his underground home. Splinter breathed a breathe of thanks and went home, eager to tell his sons that his younger one is alive.

Chapter 3 (Annabeth pov)

When I got the creature to the Big House, it had started to wake up. It squirmed and struggled, trying to break lose. I remembered the pressure point Will Solace taught me and again I pressed it and the creature went back to sleep. I never noticed it before but tucked into its belt were two pairs of orange nun chucks.

_Why did a Greek monster have Japanese weapons?_ I asked myself as I walked up the stairs of the old farmhouse. I set the creature down and took out the weapon to examine it. Turning it over my in my hand I noticed that it wasn't made out of celestial bronze, which was weird. It was carved out of pieces of driftwood, which was connected by metal chains. The creature seemed too young to make something so complicated, so some one could have made for it or the creature stole it.

Shaking my head, I opened the door of the Big House. It opened to reveal Chiron, the legendary centaur that trained dozens of Ancient Greek heroes including Heracles and Jason, sitting in his wheelchair which he used in the mortal world. Sitting next to him, sat our Camp Oracle, Rachel Dare, wearing her bright red hair down and wearing blue jeans and a green tank top.

"Ah Annabeth, we were just talking about you." Said Chiron, glancing her way. They seemed in the middle of a deep game of chess. Rachel jumped up from her chair and ran to give me a hug, but stopped short when she saw the creature in my arms. Her eyebrows shot up, and Chiron didn't look surprised, but he still looked disturbed.

"Where did you find that?" Asked the Oracle. I set the small creature down on the couch and gently pulled the giant thumb out of its mouth. "Down by the docks. It fell from somewhere and I don't even know if it has a name or gender. I haven't seen a creature like this before." I answered.

"Whatever it is," said Chiron, "you must release it into the woods, so it wont hurt anyone or itself in the mortal world."

"What about the capture the flag games or scavenger hunts? I don't think this thing will hold up against us."

"Leave it in the care of Juniper." He answered with a wave of his hand. I nodded and left, taking with me the small creature.

On the way to the woods, I turned around when I heard the famous wood nymph shout my name.

"Hey Juniper," I said walking over to her, because she can't leave her life force. "What's up?"

"Mount Olympus and the gods of course," she answered, still not getting modern day sling. "Awe, who's this little guy?" She tickled the little creature slightly and it giggled a little in its sleep.

"Don't know. We found him just outside of town. Chiron told me to take him to the woods. Can you make sure he gets somewhere safe?" The wood nymph nodded taking the little creature and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. I sighed as the conch horn blew for dinner, and I ran to join the Athena cabin.

(Mikey pov)

A horn woke me, and I found myself in a pile of junipers with the sun setting. I looked around and saw that I was in a wooded area, with a stream not far from where I was, by the sound of it. I seemed to be alone, besides the horn that blew.

_It must be somewhere like a summer camp, _I thought as I got up, _but what type of camp is near a strawberry field. _I remembered being an inch away from what I suspected was the border of the camp before I became unconscious. So close from freedom, so close.

I shook myself out of my stupor and sat up. I hadn't realized that I was lying on a lap.

"Well, look who finally woke up?" said a female voice. I was so startled that I jumped up, and scrambled away. "WAIT! DON'T GO THAT WAY! YOU'LL GET HURT!" She screamed. Ignoring her, I continued to run until I came up behind a group of kids dressed in strange armor and helmets with blue horsehair plums. They were guarding a silver flag on the top of a pile of rock that looked like a giant pile of poo with an owl on it. They brandished javelins, each tipped with what looked like bronze or gold. They sat laughing and joking quietly, all relaxed but they must have been ready to jump and impale something at a moments notice. A twig snapped somewhere and they all jumped up and pointed their javelins towards the sounds. I strained my neck and saw the girl whose lap I woke up in. She had green skin and bright red hair with eyes that had a greenish tint. She wore a white tank top and blue and she was glistened with sweat and breathing heavy.

"What's wrong Juniper?" Asked one of the armed guards and with a shock I recognized his voice. That was the guy name Percy who took part in capturing me.

"Creature, ran away, trying to find him," she got out breathlessly. Percy suddenly started to look around frantically. His sea green eyes looked almost mad, and his teammates seemed to hold questioning looks on his face, but Percy seemed to keep it together.

"Alright, come one, I'll help you find it." He said.

"_Him_," corrected Juniper. Percy looked a little confused but he just shook his head a little but before he jolted one of the smaller people stopped him.

"Percy what about the capture the flag game?"

Percy just sighed and rolled his eyes and smiled sadly at Juniper. "Sorry Juniper, I'll help you after the games okay?"

"But Percy, after the games you've got curfew and you can't be caught out breaking curfew again!" Protested Juniper. Percy just shrugged apologetically, and got back to his post. The girl just stomped her foot in anger and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

When I was in a cave hiding, I started to sob; then it became a full out wail. Where was Master Splinter? Shouldn't they have already noticed that I was gone? Apparently Raph was right, that nobody wanted me around. My stomach rumbled and when I swallowed my throat was as dry as a desert. I had to find something to eat and drink before I die. Luckily Master Splinter taught us how to stay in the shadow and not get caught, although this wasn't the scenario wasn't in mind when I learned this.

_Once the horn goes off signally curfew_, I thought to myself, _I'll go find some food. If I can't find any in the woods, I'll look for it in the camp. _I lay down to get a few hours sleep, hoping that Master Splinter hadn't abandoned me completely. As I closed my eyes, a feeling of dread settled over me like a blanket and I couldn't shake the feeling of disastrous my capture had brought disaster and chaos.

Time lapse….

As the sun set Venus da Milo flew quickly over to Camp Half Blood, where Michelangelo was being held captive. The warrior princess knew Master Splinter for some time and owed him a favor or two, and when the rat master had called her from the Throne Room of the Universe he had certainly been in a panic. Of course, Michelangelo was his youngest son and they were all he could think about now a day.

"Princess!" Shouted Venus's sister, Larota her second in command. The princess turned her beautiful frozen blue wings so that Larota could come up behind her. "Larota, how are you?" I asked.

"Very good," answered the crimson bandana turtle warrior, "where are you going if I may ask?"

"Camp Half Blood." Venus answered, her face clear of emotions but her voice telling her sister that camp was in for a big shock, and not a good one. "When we get there, sister, we will need to be commanding and strong. They have stolen something of a friends and it will cost them dearly. Let me do the talking." Larota nodded her understanding, and together they flew towards Long Island Sound.

"What now your majesty?" Asked Larota when they got there. Venus had scooped out the land, and there seemed to be many places to land. The only thing standing in the way of them and the camp was a shield or barrier thing that showed itself when the princess touched it. Clutching her ivory staff, the heir breathed in and out, building up her energy and started to chant.

"Powers of the universe, grant me your strength," she chanted, "give me the energy to break this barrier." While she continued to chant, the blue stone on the top of her ivory staff glowed with power. When she finished she slammed the butt of the staff into the barrier, which flickered a little before shattering. Somewhere down below, a conch horn went off, which led to dozens of kids dressed in a mix of armor and pajamas (strange fashion statement).

"Remember, let me do the talking." The legendary princess reminded her sister. Larota nodded and both sisters dove down into the camp for the Greek gods.

(Percy pov)

"What are you saying Jeffery?" I asked the scout. Chiron suspected that there was whole hive of creatures like the one we captured. The old centaur had sent a small group of scouts to find more to see if they could find out more, and while there they encountered a man named Hamato Yoshi who seemed to have a tail.

"I'm saying that it looked like an empousai but it was a male. And it also didn't seem to be under any control, and he said he had sons." I looked at Annabeth who was deep in thought.

"Any thing Wise Girl?" I asked her. The daughter of Athena looked confused and convinced all at the same time.

"Hamato Yoshi was a ninjutstu master that was from Japan and he lost his wife and daughter in a house fire. He owned a dojo for a while, but disappeared one day. He was last seen after buying four baby turtles from Joe's Pet Shop. After that, he basically vanished off the face of the earth and every one assumed he was dead." She said.

"Maybe he wasn't dead, maybe he was just in hiding.." I said. Annabeth nodded but still looked unconvinced. Suddenly the camp horn blew in alert. Some one was attacking the camp, which hadn't happen since the rise of Gaea. I sighed and pulled out Riptide, the sword that was given to me by Poseidon, clicking the pen making it dissolve and turn into a Greek style leaf shaped sword.

"Come on, guys." I said and not waiting for any one to follow, I bolted out the door.

When we got out side, half the camp was just staring and pointing up to the sky where two similar creatures that we caught, but with wings. They dove straight down towards the ground and landed in the dinning pavilion with a _boom, _sending dust and debris all over the ground. When the dust cleared, both stood proud and tall one wearing a blue bandana the other wearing a crimson one.

The blue one held an ivory staff with a blue stone on it. Her frozen blue eyes were somewhat disturbing, as if they were searching my soul for secrets. She had beautiful light blue wings that were spread to the width of a hawk's wingspan. The crimson one held nothing but a long sickle looking thing, her rust colored wings the same wingspan as the one in blue. Her light green eyes almost looked like they were glowing. They both looked as anger as Hades, the god of the underworld, and trust me, that was a bad day.

"CHIRON!" Shouted the blue one. Her voice was like a little bell, but it was also commanding. "WHERE ARE YOU OLD GOAT?"

"I'm right here, princess," said Chiron, out of his wheelchair, standing tall, the bottom half a beautiful white horse cantering in front of the two creatures nervously. "What do you want here? We have nothing that belongs to you." The supposed princess looked ready to burst, but her friend looked as red as her bandana. Blue had to put a hand out to hold her back, her rust wings flapping angrily.

"In fact, you do have something that was taken from a dear old friend of mine," said the princess, "a small turtle like creature with orange nun chucks and baby blue eyes. Some of your campers took him off the streets when it was on its way to a friend's house." Chiron looked flabbergasted, but he managed to cover it before she could notice.

"We do have such a creature, your highness, but it has been in the woods for a couple of days. It has been causing some trouble over the pass few days, stealing some supplies from the camp store but nothing serious." The old centaur answered. The blue creature clutched the ivory staff and closed her eyes while listening to my mentor. When he finished, blue opened her eyes and those beautiful frozen blue eyes were storming with anger.

"You will have ten days to find the creature unharmed and fed," Threatened the crimson one, " and hand him over at the top of the Statue of Liberty or else I will wipe this camp off the face of the planet and feel the wrath of Venus da Milo." And with that they both launched themselves off the ground and into the sky, leaving a crater where they were standing.

"What are your orders Chiron?" I asked breaking the slow awkward silence that hung over the large crowd.

"Rachel, what do you suggest?" asked the old centaur towards the Camp Oracle. The mortal just looked after the two creatures.

"Find that creature they were talking about and don't test them. They aren't blushing." She said.

"Are you sure?" probed the ancient fighting master.

"Really sure. The Spirit of Delphi sent me a dream vision last night and showed me their true power. It's really bad news. They can wipe out Manhattan just by sneezing. I suggest that the people who captured him try to find him." She said turning towards Clarisse, Annabeth, and me. We nodded and left to find that creature.

Chapter 4 (Mikey pov)

It had been a couple of days since I was captured and I had been doing pretty well. By stealing food, and supplies from the camp (not what I wanted to do, but it was necessary) I had learned the schedule of the patrol of these weird demon chicken lunch lady things.

Everything came to an end when a blue explosion lit up the night sky. I was lying on the cave floor trying to sort through my stolen treasures like a pirate when all of a sudden an explosion made me jump and I heard shattering. Running out, I came out just in time to see a blue light and it broke like glass. A horn blew in the camp and I followed the shouts of panic and distress. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. Venus, the princess of the universe was standing there in front of a whole camp full of armored kids, brandishing swords, spears and other type of weapons (I still hadn't learn what they teach here, or what it was called, cause I sleep during the day) and Larota, who reminded me a little of Raph, looked ready to blow the whole camp down. They were talking to a half man half horse creature, with salt and pepper hair.

I couldn't hear what they were saying very clearly, but I caught a ten-day deadline and a threat to destroy the camp. After their business was done, they launched themselves into the night sky. The crowd was so silent but apparently there was a small group chattering. A group of three broke out of the crowd and ran towards me, which made me panic and run as far as my legs can go.

(Percy pov)

We found the creature eavesdropping on the situation, so we could easily tracked it. But dang could it run. It was all we could do to keep up with it and in sight.

"Holy (enter curse word of your choice)," panted Clarisse, as we chased the creature half way through the woods. "This sucker is fast."

"No kidding," said Annabeth, "I guess that this creature has dozens of steparobics classes." I tried to run and keep up with the creature and Annabeth and Clarisse, but I was seriously out of shape.

"Come on," I said, but when the creature took a turn, and we followed, it disappeared. "Where'd it go?" Then I got tackled from behind. The creature was biting and clawing at my face. I screamed for Annabeth and Clarisse to help me, but all I heard was laughing and turned to see the daughter of Athena and the daughter of Ares falling over each other laughing hysterically. Clarisse even had a recording going of me, though I don't know whom she would show it to.

"A little help here, please?" I asked still trying to get the creature off my head.

"No way, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth pushed out, "this is way too funny." I rolled my eyes and I threw the creature on the ground. Knocking the breath out of it, I pointed Riptide at the throat trying to catch my breath. Annabeth and Clarisse collected themselves (with difficulty), and came over towards the creature and me.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me," it stuttered. "I-I just want t-to go h-home. To my d-daddy."

"It's okay, sweetie," Annabeth said, reaching out to it, "we're here to take you to your father." The creature looked skeptical, but it relaxed a little.

"H-how do you know where I-I live?" It asked.

"We don't, little one," Annabeth answered, "we're going to hand you over to this princess who threatened our camp. She gave us a ten-day warning, and we are going to give you to her. What is your name?"

"Michelangelo, like the Renaissance painter," he said. Annabeth smiled a little, and being a little history nut she was I knew she was going enjoy hanging out with…him.

"Do you want something for your scraped knee?" Asked Annabeth, gesturing to…Michelangelo. He nodded and stood up. "Clarisse hand me the ambrosia and nectar."

"What's that?" asked Michelangelo.

"You don't know what ambrosia and nectar is?" I asked confused. Why does a Greek monster not know what ambrosia and nectar is? Annabeth shot me hard look that even Medusa would be scared of. There's a reason why the expression is _if looks could kill_.

"What kind of creature are you?" asked Clarisse whose curiosity got the better of her, which never really happens.

Michelangelo hesitated like he didn't want to tell, but he eventually did. "I'm a mutant turtle. I was originally a baby turtle, but some creatures dropped ooze on me and my family, and we were mutated." He said.

"Wow, that is an incredible story," I said. "Do you know Hamato Yoshi?"

"Daddy!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. Annabeth laughed, and Michelangelo giggled a little bit. Clarisse rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Uh, not to ruin this sappy-happy moment," the daughter of Ares grumbled, "but we have a deadline." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she could be so…. annoying.

"She's right. Come one Michelangelo." Said Annabeth, picking the little guy up.

"You know," said the little creature, cradled in the daughter Athena's arms, "you can call me Mikey if you want. My brothers do."

"There are more of you?" I asked.

Mikey, nodded smiling proudly. "I have three brothers. Leo, Don, and…and Raph." He hesitated at the last one, and when he did say that name, the little turtle looked downcast.

"I'm guessing you don't like the latter?" I asked.

"No it's just…before I ran away, he called me a useless idiot. I kind of took that to heart and…well you know." I nodded in sympathy. There had been many bullies who teased me viciously and without mercy. At least monsters have _some_ sympathy, you know, before they tried to eat me.

"What happened to make him so," I searched for the right word, "rude?"

"I punched him in the nose with a nun chucks. We were practicing with our new weapons and I didn't see him coming over, and I smacked him straight in the nose. On accident of course, but he didn't believe me." Clarisse chuckled a little bit.

"Spoken like a true child of Ares." She mumbled. Mikey let lose a huge yawn, snuggling up close to Annabeth before shutting his eyes in a deep blissful sleep.

(Leo pov)

When Princess Venus came back, her face was still stone cold. Her sister, Larota, was on fire, literally, with orange flames licking her green body, and her bright green eyes seemed to hold a rage that was waiting to be unleashed.

"What happened?" Demanded daddy, "Where is Michelangelo?"

Venus stalked over to the map holder, where we placed a ton of maps of almost everywhere: the sewers, New York, Idaho, etc. She pulled out a map of New York, laid it on the table, and unrolled it, pointing to Long Island Sound.

"He's here, in a place called Camp Half-Blood, a camp for the children of Greek gods." She said plainly. "I remembered that Mother told me about it a month ago. She even took me to visit, in cognition of course. No one knew that I was the princess of the universe, except the two directors, a centaur named Chiron and the god of wine Dionysus."

"But how will we get Mikey back princess?" I asked tugging on her arm. She looked at, her frozen blue eyes sparkling with respect and sadness.

"I gave them a ten day deadline, or I would destroy their precious camp off the face of the earth. If they have any sense they will hand him over before the full moon. Of course their parents would probably curse me, but my Mother will most likely step in." Answered the heir. Wherever Mikey was, I would be ready to help fight who ever had my little brother. " I know you want to help, little turtle, but these people have powers beyond anything you can imagine." She said reading my mind. I hated when she did that.

"I know you do," she said. I rolled my eyes and left to pace. I walked in on Raph punching the dummy his eyes red as his bandana from crying so much. He was sweaty and out of breathe but he kept punching the dummy.

"Raph, please stop," I said putting my hands on his shoulder, slowing him down. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep going any going like this." He shrugged me off and continued.

"I…don't…care," he panted, "I…made… Mikey run…away. I won't…stop…until…I'm…strong…enough…to…get…Mikey…home." He collapsed suddenly, and I rushed over to help him. His breathing was slow and I could see that he didn't fit him good, which told me he wasn't eating enough.

''MASTER SPLINTER, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH RAPH!" I shouted into the other room. My adoptive father ran into the room and picked up my other brother, carrying him over to the couch.

Venus came over and put her hand on his sweaty forehead. "He is dehydrated and malnourished. Nothing a couple of large glasses of water and a giant waffles." She diagnosed. Master Splinter nodded and went to the kitchen to get those things. As we were left alone the silence disrupted only by the clock ticking, I noticed the air behind Venus shimmered like gas fumes.

"V-venus?" I stuttered. She looked at me and seeing how I couldn't form any words to explain what was happening, I pointed behind her. She swerved around right as the shimmering formed a figure of a very athletic young teenage girl.

"Leo, go take Raph to his bed. Now!" Ordered Venus. I nodded, picking the unconscious Raph off the couch and left, half listening to the conversation.

(Venus pov)

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, what do you want?" Asked the heir to the Universe. How did they get her location, Venus wondered, she didn't know.

"Um, your highness?" she said nervously. "We have your friend and we are ready to meet you." Venus smirked at that. She knew that they would find Michelangelo soon, but she didn't think that it would be _this_ soon.

"So me him," she demanded. The princess knew that there were smart, conniving people in the camp that could devise a trap so smart that you wouldn't be able to see it coming until it was too late. Annabeth stooped down and brought up a small little green turtle that smiled and waved like he was having a splendid time.

"Hi Aunt Venus!" Michelangelo shouted and waved some more. Venus kept a straight face, though inside she was rejoicing that her youngest "nephew" was alive and well.

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Annabeth handing the little troublemaker to someone off screen. The mystic princess thought about it for a moment, and suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"We will meet at the Empire State Building tonight at midnight. Do not bring any weapons, or anyone else." Instructed Venus. The daughter of Athena nodded and slashed her hands across the rainbow, destroying the connection. Venus breathed in and out, before going to tell Master Splinter all she had accomplished.

_This is going to be a long day_, she thought regretfully.

(Mikey pov)

As it fast approached midnight, I watched Annabeth pace the roof of the Empire State Building. For some reason, I didn't seem as anxious as she did. Mainly because I trusted Auntie Venus, who technically weren't my real aunt but I just call her that.

"Why are you so nervous, Anniebeth?" I asked using my cute innocent five-year-old voice. She stopped pacing to look at me with sympathy.

"I just…don't want you to get hurt Mikey," she said and I could hear true love in her words. "I really have grown attached to you." She picked me up and hugged me tightly.

Suddenly, I heard a swishing of something behind us and Annabeth turned around to see Auntie Venus standing, her wings spread and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, while her face showed no emotions what so ever.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, savior of Mount Olympus, one of the seven, and finder of the Athena Parthenon. You have kept your part of the bargain, and so I will keep mine. Your camp will stay safe and as an added bonus, is now under the protection of Queen Yuna, ruler of the Universe, Magistrate of Justice and Wielder of the staff of Peace." Annabeth bowed her head and set me down, where I ran straight into her arms. She collapsed and hugged me close as if she was scared she would lose me again. The heir broke down and sobbed into my shoulder, then pulled away and held me at arms length looking at me with love.

"Let's go home, little one." She said. I turned around to see Annabeth walking off, like she forgot about me all the sudden.

"Goodbye, Anniebeth," I shouted back. She turned back, her grey eyes surprisingly red. Not saying a thing, she smiled dryly and waved goodbye, quickly turning back and running down the hill. Venus smiled and launched into the air.

When we got back to the lair, I was immediately was surrounded by Donnie and Leo, who bombarded me with questions, and Master Splinter who picked me up, sobbing quietly and squeezed very gently. The only thing that was missing was Raph and his short temper.

"Where's Raph?" I asked once Master Splinter set me back on the floor. Leo and Don looked at each other and then back at me before they spoke in hushed tones.

"He passed out from dehydration and malnutrition because he refused to eat or drink a lot and believed you died." Explained Leo. I gasped in shock at what Raph did because I went missing.

"Come on," gestured Donnie towards his room, "I think he would like to see you." We all went to Raph's room, where I walked in first and nudged him gently to wake him.

"Raph," I whispered, making him stir a lot.

"Uh, Mikey, is that really you?" He asked his eyes fluttering open. I quickly wiped a tear away but I couldn't stop the sniffle that followed. "Yeah, hot head," I answered, teasingly using the nickname Leo gave him, "It's really me."

A smile appeared on Raph's weary face, which soon followed by a huge yawn. "Come on little one," whispered Venus, leading me out of the room, "He needs to get his rest. He'll be better by tomorrow." I nodded and left, sending Leo and Don to bombard me with questions.

"Alright, Alright," I said after a dozen questions about what happened. "I'll tell you what happened, but there is no way you're going to believe it." And I started to tell them my adventure, which I decided to call A Problem in Manhattan.


End file.
